dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Double Axe Handle
is a Rush Attack used by many fighters. Overview The user cups their hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent. The Double Axe Handle is typically used after knocking the opponent into the air to smash them into the ground, inflicting further damage. Usage Yamcha uses a Double Axe Handle to knock Chi-Chi out when the latter attacks him after killing a T-Rex. Goku used this attack against Jackie Chun. Mercenary Tao uses the attack as part of his Crane Style Assassin Strike. Tien Shinhan uses the technique against Goku while fighting him with his four arms. King Piccolo uses the technique during his two confrontations with Goku, hitting Goku both times. Shorty uses the attack to defeat Krillin during their confrontation.Dragon Ball Z episode 17, "Pendulum Room Peril" Krillin uses a Double Axe Handle to smash Nappa, and later to smash Captain Ginyu in Goku's body. Vegeta uses the attack during his first battle against Goku at Gizard Wasteland. Great Ape Gohan tries to use a Double Axe Handle to hit Vegeta, but he misses and smashes a rock instead.Dragon Ball Z episode 35, "Mercy" Vegeta uses it to kill a Namekian in Tsuno's village,Dragon Ball Z episode 51, "Vegeta Has a Ball" Vegeta used it against Recoome during their battle on Namek. Jeice tries to hit Goku with the technique, but Goku easily dodges.Dragon Ball Z episode 68, "Ginyu Assault" Vegeta uses it as part of the Amazing Impact against Ginyu in Goku's body. Goku used this technique against Frieza. Gohan tries the attack against Frieza, but instead, it is Frieza who manages to hit Gohan. Goku used this attack against Android 19. Android 19 uses the attack as part of his Cybernetic Pain against Goku. Vegeta uses it as part of the Amazing Impact against Android 19. Gohan uses a Double Axe Handle to remove Android 20 from Piccolo's back.Dragon Ball Z episode 131, "More Androids?!" Android 17 uses the to knock Future Trunks when the latter tries to attack Android 18 during her battle with Vegeta on the Mountain Road. Piccolo uses the attack against Android 17 during their battle on the Tropical Islands. Future Trunks strikes Cell with this as part of his Burning Breaker. Cell uses the technique against Goku during their match in the Cell Games.Dragon Ball Z episode 177, "Goku vs. Cell" Goku used this technique against Yakon.Dragon Ball Z episode 223, "Next Up, Goku" Android 18 used this against Mighty Mask (Goten and Trunks disguised) during the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku used the attack against Majin Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z episode 232, "Buu is Hatched" Majin Vegeta uses the attack against Majin Buu while beating him before firing his Final Impact.Dragon Ball Z episode 236, "The Warrior's Decision" Goku uses Double Axe Handle to deflect Innocent Buu's Kamehameha. Gotenks uses the technique on Super Buu.Dragon Ball Z episode 261, "Gotenks is Awesome!" Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) uses the technique during his battle against Ultimate Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 266, "The Old Kai's Weapon" Shortly later, Super Vegito uses the attack against Super Buu. Vegeta uses the technique while inside Buu, to smash an illusion of Gotenks.Dragon Ball Z episode 274, "Mind Trap" Super Saiyan 3 Goku Double Axe Handles Kid Buu twice during their battle on the Sacred World of the Kai.Dragon Ball Z episode 280, "Vegeta's Respect"Dragon Ball Z episode 281, "Minute of Desperation" Abo smashes Trunks using the attack.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 During their second battle in Dragon Ball Super, the assassin Hit suddenly reappeared from behind Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Double Axe Handles him, sending the Saiyan falling into the ground. Goku used this technique against Uub.Dragon Ball Z episode 291, "Goku's Next Journey" Uub uses the technique as part of the Blazing Barrage Palm he performed against Goku during their match in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Super Saiyan 4 Goku double axe handles Omega Shenron.Dragon Ball GT episode 59, "Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta" Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Bardock uses the attack as part of his Final Revenger. In Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Turles uses the technique as part of his Meteor Break. In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Goku used the technique against Lord Slug. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Salza uses the technique against Gohan when he and his comrades perform the Terrible Flash attack on the boy after the latter returned from Korin Tower with Senzu Beans for his father. Cooler uses this in his transformed state during his battle on Earth against Goku. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Android 14 Double Axe Handles Future Trunks to the ground during their battle on the Glacier, and Super Android 13 later smashes Piccolo in the stomach using the same attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Zangya uses a Double Axe Handle against Gohan, and Bojack uses it as part of his Chaotic Tyrant against Vegeta. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, the God of Destruction Beerus uses a Double Axe Handle on Super Saiyan God Goku. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Vegeta uses a Double Axe Handle on Broly. In Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, Future Android 17 attempts the attack on Future Gohan. He later tried to use this move against Future Gohan but missed, later, as part of their Non-Stop Violence, Future Android 18 Axe Handles Future Gohan to the ground. Video Game Appearances The technique is used by several characters at the end of rush attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball: Tap Battle, and as their charged down strike in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Also in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, it used by Great Apes as part of their grapple throw attack, as well as by Goku, Vegeta, Android 19, and Bojack as part of their Meteor Impact, Amazing Impact, Yahoo!, and Chaotic Tyrant techniques respectively. Krillin also uses the attack as part of the Warriors of Earth team attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears as a chargeable rush attack Super Skill under the name Sledgehammer. It is common Super Skill known to many fighters. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, certain characters utilize their own version of the technique which feature different follow-up attacks after the opponent is launched downward by the Double Axe Handle portion of the attack. Vegeta's version is called Meteor Hammer and appears as one of his default Super Attacks, while Gohan's is called Meteor Sledge. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques